The popularity of potato chips, corn chips, and the like as snacks are well-known and have become a major contributor to the calories consumed by the consuming public. These snack products are usually produced by processes that involve deep fat frying. Attempts to deep fry pasta products has not been successful and, consequently, pasta chips have been absent from the snacks shelves of the supermarkets and grocery stores.
An object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing a pasta chip product. Another object is to provide a pasta chip that is crispy and substantially free of fat, cholesterol and calories, yet remains as tasty and nutritious as other pasta products.